OPERATION: SMOOCH
by RhymingWithOrange
Summary: OPERATION: S.M.O.O.C.H - Smooth Move Out Of Canoodling Hilariously


**Author's Note** : Hey everybody, I'm baaaaaaack! This is a story that I came up with awhile ago, and it's nothing like my last story. This is just a silly oneshot, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!

 **OPERATION: S.M.O.O.C.H**

"Almost done, Teddy!" Numbuh 3 chirped.

Sector V's young Diversionary Tactics Officer and designated hamster care-taker sat in the middle of her plushie-covered room, keeping herself busy by, well, taking care of the hamsters. More specifically, she had been brushing each hamster's matted fur until they were soft and fluffy again. She was just about finished brushing the very last hamster, Teddy, who was one of her personal favorites.

After a few more strokes of the brush, Numbuh 3 was finally satisfied with her work. She put the little brown hamster down in front of a hand mirror so he could admire himself.

"There you go, Teddy! You're all d-"

 ** _BOOM!_**

The sudden loud noise startled Numbuh 3 and Teddy so much that they both jumped with a shrill _"Eek!"_ before falling on their behinds.

Numbuh 3 sat there for a moment or two, trying to slow down her rapidly beating heart. What was going on? Was the treehouse under attack? By who? The Delightful Children From Down the Lane? Captain Stickybeard? Grandma Stuffum? If it was the latter, Numbuh 3 would rather not get involved with that fight. _Gross!_

"What was _that?_ " the confused girl asked.

The little hamster just shrugged. How the heck was he supposed to know?

 ** _BOOM!_**

Another loud explosion startled the poor hamster so badly that he dove into a pile of Numbuh 3's stuffed animals for cover. Numbuh 3 got up to investigate the source of the explosions, when Numbuh 2 poked his head through the doorway.

Upon seeing his teammate, the young inventor smiled sheepishly. "H-hey Numbuh 3," he said, stepping into the room. "Listen, are ya busy?"

Numbuh 3 took a minute to think about the day she had planned: after she finished brushing the hamsters she was going to reorganize her stuffed animal collection, then she was going to have a tea party with her stuffed animals, then she would have to organize her stuffed animals _again_ , then the Rainbow Monkey cartoon marathon was on… she was booked!

"Well, I-"

 ** _BOOM!_**

Numbuh 2 eyed the door nervously. "Oh, you're not? Perfect! So here's the thing…"

 ** _BOOM!_**

Numbuh 2 spoke quickly, not taking his eyes off the door. "Ya see it was my turn to run to the candy store this week and Numbuh 5 will kill me if it doesn't get gone today and I was _going_ to do it but-"

 ** _BOOM!_**

Numbuh 2 scowled, clearly getting irritated by the situation. "I had just installed a new Soopah Laser onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S that Numbuh 4 just _had_ to try out!"

 ** _BOOM!_**

From Numbuh 2's room, Numbuhs 2 and 3 could hear a faint Australian voice call out _"…My bad!"_

 ** _BOOM!_**

Numbuh 2 started to panic, talking even faster. "The laser's going haywire! So while I take care of that would you mind running to the candy store for me?"

Numbuh 3 stood there, confused. The boy in front of her had been talking too fast for her to keep up. Did he say something about candy? "Um…"

 ** _BOOM!_**

Numbuh 2 couldn't wait for an answer. If he didn't take care of the laser, the whole treehouse could be blown up! He shoved some money and piece of paper into his friend's hand. _"Great here's the money and a list don't worry about the change just treat yourself to some extra gummy bears or something thanks a lot Kuki see ya later!"_

Numbuh 2 bounded out of the girl's frilly bedroom and took off towards his own bedroom/workshop.

 ** _BOOM!_**

From down the hall, Numbuh 3 could hear the young pilot shout. "If you touch that laser one more time, Wally, _so help me!_ "

 ** _BOOM!_**

"…Sorry, Numbuh 2!"

Still standing in her room, Numbuh 3 stared at the contents Numbuh 2 had placed in her hand. What the heck had Numbuh 2 been rambling about? Laser... Numbuh 4… Haywire... Gummy bears… Candy store… _Candy Store!_

"Oh! Looks like I'm going to the candy store!" Numbuh 3 said as she stuffed the money and the list into her sweater pocket. Her stuffed animals would just have to wait until later.

Numbuh 3 started making her way out the door when she heard a " _Squeak!"_ from behind her. She turned around and saw that Teddy had come out from his hiding spot and was looking up at her with big, sad eyes, as if he was begging for something.

Numbuh 3 smiled, realizing that the little hamster wanted to come along. She could use a travel buddy! "Aww Teddy, of course you can come with me!"

The little hamster squeaked with excitement. Teddy loved spending time with his favorite Sector V member, but he also had another motivation for tagging along: all of the hamsters in the treehouse loved sugary snacks, and Teddy's personal favorite were lollipops. The mischievous hamster was determined to swipe some at the candy store when Numbuh 3 wasn't looking. He eagerly hopped into Numbuh 3's other sweater pocket.

"Comfy?" she asked.

Teddy nodded happily as he snuggled deeper into the girl's pocket.

Numbuh 3 smiled widely as she skipped out the door. "Great! Let's go!"

As she passed Numbuh 2's room, another loud **_BOOM_** erupted from inside, followed by her friends' voices.

"Okay… That was _not_ the off switch!"

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Numbuh 4, please… _STOP TRYING TO HELP!"_

 _..._

Numbuh 3 skipped the few city blocks to the candy store, humming happily to herself, until she finally reached her destination. The little bells chimed as she pushed the door open, and she was suddenly surrounded by barrels upon barrels of assorted sweets. She waved to the friendly lady behind the counter, happy that the store was under new management ever since the Kids Next Door had beaten up Knightbrace.

"Yay! This shouldn't take long, Teddy!" Numbuh 3 told her tiny travel companion, who, unbeknownst to her, was scanning all the shelves and barrels for his precious lollipops. Numbuh 3 pulled out the rolled-up piece of paper from her pocket. "Let's just take a look at the list that Numbuh 2 gave us…"

Numbuh 3 unraveled the paper and, much to her surprise, the list was long enough to reach the floor. Its surface was covered from top to bottom in Numbuh 2's handwriting, listing enough candy to feed the population of Rhode Island. This would definitely take longer than Numbuh 3 expected.

"Oh boy…"

...

"Ugh! _Finally!_ "

Numbuh 3 panted in the middle of the candy store. Her arms and back were sore from lifting literal armfuls of candy, carrying them all the way to the lady at the counter. The cashier lady managed to condense all of the candy into three enormous paper bags; each bag was more than two-thirds of the young girl's height and more than triple her weight.

"Goodness!" the lady said cheerfully. "I know you and your friends have your sweet tooths – er, teeth – but dontcha think this is a bit too much for you to take back on your own, dearie?"

 _"_ _Ya think?!"_ Numbuh 3 snapped.

The lady behind the counter recoiled in shock. _She always used to be so sweet!_ she thought. _Well, she certainly won't get anywhere with an attitude like that!_ The lady left with a _"Humph!"_ towards a little room in the back where she took her breaks. She figured that if her little customer was going to throw a tantrum, she'd rather not be around for it.

Numbuh 3 sat alone in the store, looking at the giant bags of candy with grief.

"How am I supposed to carry three eleventy-billion ton bags of candy all the way back to the treehouse by myself?!" she asked, not that there was anybody around to answer her; her only company was Teddy, who would not be very helpful because, for one thing, he was a hamster. Not to mention the sneaky little hamster was too busy trying to reach for a big cherry-flavored lollipop to be useful for anything anyway. Not that he was having much luck either; unfortunately for him, his stubby little paws could not reach their target.

While Numbuh 3 was whining to herself about the strenuous task she knew she would have lugging these bags back to the treehouse by herself, the bells of the front entrance chimed as another customer walked in.

"Hey, need a hand?" a familiar voice asked.

Numbuh 3 gasped in surprise. _"You!"_

 _..._

Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 had been successful in stopping the laser before it could destroy the rest of the treehouse… though the same could not be said for the rest of his room.

The inventor's bedroom/workshop/hangar had taken considerable damage in the laser fiasco: his bed had been blown up, a bunch of KND weapon prototypes had been destroyed, and the floors and walls were polka-dotted with numerous holes. It was obvious that Numbuh 2 would have to sleep on the TV room's couch for the next few days.

Numbuhs 1 and 5 had joined Numbuhs 2 and 4 in the inventor's room at that point. Numbuhs 2 and 5 were hard at work; Numbuh 2 was busy dismantling the Soopah Laser from the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, while Numbuh 5 was busy sawing wooden planks that would be needed to patch up all of the holes that were burned into the floors and walls. Numbuh 1, meanwhile, was "busy" scolding Numbuh 4 outside of the hangar.

"-And next time Numbuh 2 tells you not to touch a new untested weapon you _listen_! Is that understood?"

The Australian kid rolled his eyes from under his bangs, hardly listening to his British leader anymore. "Yeah yeah! I understood the last eleventy billion times ya told me!"

Numbuh 1 sighed, frustrated. Why did he even bother? He already knew that as soon as Numbuh 2 finished a new prototype for a weapon or gadget, Numbuh 4 would still somehow get his hands on it; then he'd recklessly try and test it, safety procedures be darned. "I could really use some Chewy Pellets right now." Numbuh 1 groaned. "Where on Earth is Numbuh 3?"

Numbuh 5 looked at the bald boy as if he had just insulted her. _"Excuse me?"_ she snapped. " _You_ could a candy break!? All you did for the past two hours was lecture!"

"Yeah!" Numbuh 2 chimed in. "We're the ones doing all the work here! If anyone deserves a candy break it's _us!_ "

As the three tired, hungry, and overworked operatives started bickering over who deserved some candy more, Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes and turned around to face the view outside of the hangar, hoping that Numbuh 3 would show up soon. At least _she_ wouldn't be mad at him. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed somebody heading toward the treehouse.

The boy smiled, recognizing that it was Numbuh 3. The candy would be a nice distraction for everybody. "Hey, here she comes!" he called to the others.

Instantly, the other three operatives stopped arguing. They breathed a sigh a relief, and began apologizing to each other, the prospect of candy immediately alieving their tension in the room.

"Thank goodness!' Numbuh 5 sighed. "C'mon y'all, let's get our candy fix!"

The four operatives were about to bound outside to meet their friend when Numbuh 4 noticed another figure following Numbuh 3. _What the…?_ Numbuh 4 squinted, trying to get a better look.

Upon recognizing the other figure, Numbuh 4 scowled. " _Hey!_ What's _he_ doin' here!?"

His outburst caught the attention of his friends, who had just reached the exit. They instantly switched directions to join Numbuh 4 the outside of the hangar, fearing that Numbuh 3 was being pursued by a candy-stealing fiend like Stickybeard or Knightbrace.

When their sights landed on Numbuh 3's "pursuer", however, they began snickering. The girl was simply accompanied by the mysterious Kid – Numbuh 2's friendly rival for the title of "King of the Skies" and Numbuh 4's not-so-friendly rival for Numbuh 3's affection. The two walked together, the Kid carrying two of Numbuh 3's extremely heavy bags of candy without even breaking a sweat. As they drew nearer to the treehouse, the four kids above could hear their conversation.

"Thank you so much again for helping me out!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed cheerfully.

The Kid winked at her. "Ah it was nothing, sugar. Besides, I'd do anything for a cute girl like you."

It was hard for the four operatives to tell, but they assumed Numbuh 3 was blushing as they heard her giggle, clearly flattered by the compliment. Numbuh 5 looked over to see Numbuh 4 glaring at the Kid with pure disdain.

"This oughta be good!" Numbuh 5 whispered to Numbuhs 1 and 2. They snickered in response.

The four kids watched as the pair below stopped in front of Numbuh 1's house and set the heavy bags down on the sidewalk. "Need a hand carrying these up?" The Kid asked as he eyed the massive treehouse.

Numbuh 3, however, noticed her teammates standing outside of the hangar and shook her head. After all, she didn't want to take up too much of the Kid's time. "No thanks, my friends can help me." She waved at her friends and called up to them. "Hey you guys! Can you give me a hand?"

"We'll be down in just a sec, girl!" Numbuh 5 called in response.

Numbuh 4 wasted no time stomping toward the door. "Oh we'll be down in a sec, alright!" he muttered under his breath. "As soon as I get down there I'm gonna-"

"Not so fast, sport!" Numbuh 5 stated as she grabbed the shorter boy's hood. "We're in no hurry!"

"Huh!?" Numbuh 4 pulled at his hood, trying to free himself. "What're you talkin' about!? And let go of my hood!" But Numbuh 5 kept a firm grip, keeping the boy in place.

Numbuhs 1 and 2 were just as confused by Numbuh 5's sudden change in demeanor as Numbuh 4 was. Just a minute ago, she was the one leading the group outside to get their candy!

"Numbuh 5, what are you doing?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Numbuh 5 smiled slyly and gestured for the leader and the pilot to come closer. "Consider this Numbuh 4's punishment for the playin' with the laser!" she whispered.

Numbuhs 1 and 2 gasped at Numbuh 5's plan. They knew that it didn't take much to bother Numbuh 4, but, if a guy _really_ wanted to push his buttons, one of the quickest ways to do it was to show an interest in Numbuh 3. And to make the poor kid watch his arguably biggest threat for Numbuh 3's interest flirt with her and keep him from doing a single thing about it seemed downright devious! Then again, it wasn't the first time that Numbuh 4 made a mess of the treehouse by fooling around with one of Numbuh 2's inventions…

Numbuhs 1 and 2 smirked. What harm could it do if they messed with Numbuh 4's head for just a few minutes?

"Numbuh 5's right," Numbuh 1 said casually, surprising Numbuh 4. "What's the rush? Besides, Numbuh 3's got the Kid to keep her company, we shouldn't just interrupt them!"

Numbuh 4 looked at his leader, baffled. "Seriously!?"

Numbuh 2 elbowed his friend playfully. "Is there a _problem_ with leaving Numbuh 3 down there with the Kid, Numbuh 4?"

Numbuh 4 felt his face grow hot. _Yes!_ **_"No!"_** he stammered. "I just… I just wanna get the candy, that's all! And so do you!"

His friends just shrugged nonchalantly. "We can wait!"

It's important to keep in mind that it wasn't like the other members of Sector V _weren't_ supportive of Numbuh 4's crush on Numbuh 3. Quite the contrary, really. But they couldn't be very helpful so long as the boy continued to stubbornly deny he had feelings for her in the first place. If he insisted on being difficult, of course they were going to give him a hard time! And considering the mess he just made out of Numbuh 2's room, the three kids couldn't help but feel tickled by the boy's jealousy.

Numbuh 4 growled in frustration, knowing that we was out-numbered on the matter. " _Fine!_ " he barked. Numbuh 5 released his hood and the boy stomped next to her, still glaring hatefully at the Kid below.

Back on the sidewalk, the Kid smiled flirtatiously at Numbuh 3. "Well while we wait for your friends, sweetheart, there's something I wanted to ask…"

Numbuh 5's interest was piqued. "Ooh, Numbuh 5 thinks he's up to something!"

"…Ya see, while it _was_ my pleasure to help you out, babe, I was hoping for a little… _payment_ for my generosity."

Numbuh 2 cackled. "Oh yeah, he is _definitely_ up to something!"

Numbuh 4 gritted his teeth. _He'll get his "payment" alright! 'Specially if he calls Numbuh 3 "babe" again!_

Numbuh 3, meanwhile, was happy to repay for the Kid for his help. She started sifting through the paper bag in front of her. "Well, I bought lots of gummy bears with the extra money that Numbuh 2 gave me that you can-"

The Kid interrupted her with a chuckle. "That's sweet of you, babydoll, but I'm not interested in candy today."

Numbuh 3's brows knitted together worriedly. She was all out of money, she didn't think the Kid would be interested in anything she had in the treehouse, and she certainly wasn't going to hand over Teddy who, by that point, had been sleeping soundly in her pocket. What else could he want? "But I don't have any-"

The Kid interrupted her again. "I've got an idea!" he said smoothly. "In order to pay me back…"

 _"_ _Here it comes."_ Numbuh 5 whispered.

"…all you gotta do…"

 _"_ _Wait for it…"_

"…is give me a kiss."

The four operatives outside the hangar gasped in astonishment. The Kid sure had nerve, they had to admit. Once the stupor wore off, a look of pure amusement crossed Numbuh 5's face. "Yep, _there_ it is!" She chuckled to herself.

Numbuh 4, however, was most assuredly _not_ amused. He tried stomping toward the door again furiously, his hands balled into fists. "That _creep!_ " he exclaimed. "When I get my hands on him I'm-"

"Hold on a minute!" Numbuh 5 said, once again grabbing a hold of the angry boy's hood. "Dontcha wanna see what _Numbuh 3_ has to say?"

Numbuh 4 paused. He kind of did – in the hopes that maybe Numbuh 3 would respond by kicking the Kid in the shin – but another part of him just wanted to kick the Kid's butt before she even had time to answer. And he certainly didn't want to even think about the possibility that she could say _yes!_

In the end, however, he figured that Numbuh 5 wouldn't let him leave even if he wanted to and just gave up with a sigh.

Numbuhs 1 and 2 were starting to get uncomfortable with the situation. Sure, they got a laugh out of teasing Numbuh 4, but there was a limit! And what about Numbuh 3? It was obvious to them that the Kid's "helpfulness" had just been a ploy to get her to kiss him, but was it obvious to _her_? The girl could be way too simple and nice for her own good, not to mention rather flirtatious when she wanted to be. And coupled with the fact that she already found the Kid to be pretty cute, there was a distinct possibility she would actually go through with it!

The two boys pulled Numbuh 5 aside. "Numbuh 5, don't you think this is going a bit too far?" Numbuh 1 questioned.

"Yeah," Numbuh 2 added. "This was funny and all, but I think it's time we head down there, before Numbuh 3 does something she'll regret."

Numbuh 5 just rolled eyes. She knew her friend; the girl could be flirty and a bit too trusting, but there was no way she would give away her first kiss as part of bargain. "Relax," the older girl replied calmly. "She's not gonna do it."

Back on the sidewalk, the Kid was still waiting for an answer. "So whaddya say, sweetness?"

Numbuh 3 just stood there stupefied, her face bright pink at the Kid's rather bold offer. "Umm…"

The Kid flashed the girl one of his more charming smiles. "Just one little kiss, cutie, that's all."

Numbuh 3 still didn't answer right away; she seemed to be thinking pretty hard about something.

Numbuh 4 looked completely bewildered. "She's _considering_ it!"

Numbuh 2 glanced at Numbuh 5 apprehensively. "Uh, Numbuh 5…?"

The girl just rolled her eyes again. "She's _not_ gonna do it!" By then, however, even Numbuh 5 was starting to have doubts. Numbuh 3 _did_ realize she was being used, right? Still, Numbuh 5 was hesitant to allow Numbuh 4 to go down there; if he did, she knew that she and the rest of the team would all have to keep him from breaking the Kid's nose.

The four operatives were all silently pleading the same thing: _Don't do it!_

After a few minutes of pondering, Numbuh 3 looked back at the Kid with a rather sly smile. "Okay!" she finally answered.

 _"_ _Really!?"_ the Kid responded excitedly and Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 responded incredulously.

In response, Numbuh 3 flashed the Kid her most devastatingly charming smile. "Close your eyes." she cooed.

Her smile was heartbreaking enough to make even the Kid lose his cool composure. "O-okay!" he squealed excitedly, shutting his eyes in anticipation.

The rest of Sector V had seen enough. "Okay, I think it's time we headed down there!" Numbuh 1 stated.

Numbuh 5 nodded. "Couldn't agree more!"

Numbuh 2 followed. "Yep, let's go!"

Numbuh 4 was already out the door. _"C'mon!"_

The four operatives bounded through the enormous treehouse as fast as they could, hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

Back outside, Numbuh 3 was putting her own little plan into action.

With the Kid's eyes closed, Numbuh 3 reached into her pocket and pulled out Teddy, who had somehow managed to sleep through the entire conversation. The daylight stirred him awake, and he groggily opened his eyes to see Numbuh 3 smiling at him. She wasn't smiling her usual smile, though; it was the kind of smile she gave to others when she wanted something.

The little hamster looked at her suspiciously and made a questioning squeak.

Numbuh 3 nodded toward the Kid. Teddy glanced behind him and was startled to see some random boy leaning toward them expectantly with his eyes closed. Teddy looked back at Numbuh 3 confused, when he noticed her sheepish grin.

Teddy looked back and forth from Numbuh 3 to the Kid several times before he caught on to what exactly Numbuh 3 wanted. He shook his head furiously, chattering heatedly in protest. No way would he do this! Nope! Not even if-

He looked up and saw Numbuh 3 making sad puppy-dog eyes at him, much like the ones he gave her earlier that morning. The more he tried to protest, the bigger and sadder the girl's eyes got.

Finally, the hamster just sighed in defeat. He couldn't just let his care-giver kiss some guy if she didn't want to. He gave a deadpan squeak, as if to say _"Fine."_ Numbuh 3 smiled in appreciation.

The Kid, meanwhile, was growing restless. "C'mon now, princess, don't play coy." he said teasingly.

Numbuh 3 smirked as she held Teddy out in front of her. _"Here it coooomes!"_ she sang, trying her best not to laugh.

Teddy squeezed his eyes shut and puckered his lips, trying not to think about what he was actually doing.

The Kid felt a pair of lips on his own and was so excited about the thought of kissing the pretty girl that he didn't even notice the whiskers prickling his face. He thought about how lucky his day turned out, when-

 _"_ _No way!"_

The Kid's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Numbuh 3's friends laughing hysterically from the front door of Numbuh 1's house.

Confused, the Kid opened his eyes only to see, not Numbuh 3's pretty face, but the fuzzy little face of a hamster!

The Kid screamed in horror. _I just kissed a_ **rodent!**

Teddy, meanwhile, wasn't exactly enamored either. He scurried up Numbuh 3's arm while she laughed, trying get as far away from the Kid as possible. He sat himself on the girl's shoulder, gagging and spitting in disgust.

Feeling as though he would be sick, the Kid ran off to find a trashcan, or some bushes, or _anything_ to throw up in. Sector V watched him go, laughing the entire time.

...

After several minutes of uninterrupted laughter, the members of Sector V had gathered in the TV room to finally enjoy their candy. They were still buzzing in excitement over the event that had taken place outside.

"I gotta hand it to you, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 1 said in between bouts of chewing. "I didn't think you'd ever pull off something so devious!"

"Did you see his face!?" Numbuh 5 chimed as she scooped up fistfuls of candy from one of the bags. "Numbuh 5 thought the Kid was gonna faint right then and there!"

"Ya know… I kinda almost feel sorry for the guy." Numbuh 2 said with a mouthful of taffy.

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes as he stuffed a bunch of sour gummies into his mouth. "Eh, the lousy creep had it comin'!"

Numbuh 3 sat on one of the cushy chairs, enjoying her beloved gummy bears. "You didn't think I'd _really_ kiss him as payment, did you? C'mon, he's not _that_ cute!"

The group enjoyed another round of laughter when Numbuh 3 heard an irritated _"Squeak!"_ to her left.

She looked down to see Teddy on the armrest, looking up her with an annoyed expression. He tapped his foot impatiently, as if to say " _You owe me, lady!"_

Numbuh 3 giggled as she let the little hamster climb onto her hand. "Oh Teddy, I didn't forget about thanking you!"

With her free hand, Numbuh 3 reached down into the large paper bag resting in front of her chair. After a few minutes of digging around, she pulled out a large cherry-flavored lollipop and presented it to Teddy, who stared at it in wonder.

"Here you, Teddy! You earned it!"

The little hamster squealed in delight as he took the treat from the girl's hand. He was about to enjoy its sweet cherry goodness when he looked back at Numbuh 3. He wanted one more thing…

Teddy gestured for Numbuh 3 to come closer. The confused girl brought Teddy close to her face, expecting the hamster to tell her a secret. Instead, the hamster gave her a big smooch on the cheek.

Numbuh 3 giggled as she nuzzled her favorite hamster. Teddy returned the gesture, forgetting all about his lollipop; as much as Teddy loved his sugary snacks, he loved Numbuh 3 more.

 **Author's Note** : Yay, another FanFic done! Ya know, I almost feel kind of bad for writing the Kid as slimey as I did. I don't even dislike the character, but he fit into the story so well! Anyway, I'm back to writing again... sort of. I've got a summer job, but I'll still have much more free time to write. I've got a few story ideas that I've been playing around with but nothing concrete yet. Feel free to message me requests about ideas you have! And, if you like my current stories, please feel free to favorite and leave a comment, as they are always appreciated. As always, have a lovely day!


End file.
